whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Find My Body for Me
12. Find My Body for Me (12. 내 몸을 찾아줘) is a document in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and it's Remake. It details the story of a construction site in Yeondu High School that involved connecting the New Building to the Main Building ("the Old building"), and ultimately led to the death of a woman. Location *In the original ver, it is found in classroom 2-4 in Main Building 1. *In the remake ver, it is found at the end of the corridor near the Music Room, 3rd floor of Main Building 2. Transcript 2001 English= Find My Body It was so hot that summer day; I could hardly breath. The cicadas were crying so loudly. The bridge connecting the new building and the main building was supposed to be finished over the summer holidays. I could see that the workers didn't want to do it but they were getting paid more than they required, so they kept working. Because of the heat that day, the chief let the workers have a nap from their work. During the worker's naps, some of the scaffolding collapsed. The workers were in the middle of their nap, so they didn't take notice. The chief was furious and started to yell at the workers, but they just pretended they were still asleep. The chief, still yelling, walked over to the fallen scaffolding to put them back up himself. All of a sudden, the yelling was cut off. It was silent. The workers became scared. The chief and the rest of the workers gathered around the decapitated lunch lady who was struck by the scaffolding. Both jugular veins were cut, so there was tons of blood spread across the ground. The stream of blood from the veins would be pouring out for minutes. From that point, the workers began working a lot harder. Their brains seemed to have switched on finally. Everything was perfect, but there was one problem. The lunch lady's head was missing. The chief and the workers didn't want any trouble, so they all agreed to chuck the headless body into the cement. No-one knew about what they did, but them. The construction of the bridge was delayed after what happened that day. Many of the workers were injured soon after the incident. The last worker was killed in a faulty pulley accident on the 4th floor. His body was minced, but the head was unharmed. The chief killed himself later on because of the constant hauntings around the school. After the construction was finally completed, the woman's head was found in a flower patch at the start of the term. |-|Korean= 내 몸을 찾아줘 숨도 쉬기 어려운 한 여름의 날씨였다. 매미는 왜 저리도 울어 대는지…. 여름 방학내에 북서를 향하고 있는 두 건물을 연결하는 공사를 끝내기로 했다. 별 실용성 없어보이는 공사였지만 돈받고 하는 일이라 뭐라 할 수도 없었다. 더운 날씨의 작업이라 작업반장은 점심시간후 낮잠을 지시했다. 모두들 그늘에서 단잠을 즐기고 있던 그때, 우지끈하는 소리와 함께 안전망을 쳐놓은 몇 개의 지지대가 쓰러졌다. 한참 잠에 취해있던 인부들은 곁눈을 살짝 떠보고는 대수롭지 않다는 듯 다시 잠을 청했다. 그러나 작업반장은 노발대발이었다. 형식적인 안전망이기는 했지만, 학교 공사에서 저런 사고가 발생하면 업자로서는 신용에 문제가 생기기 마련이다. 작업반장 혼자 소리를 지르고 난리를 쳤지만 아무도 들은 척하지 않았다. 작업반장은 혼자라도 수습할 생각으로 지지대가 쓰러진 곳으로 향했다. 인부들은 일어날까 말까 했지만 모두의 분위기가 자는 척이라 가만히 있었다. 그런데 갑자기 작업반장의 욕설이 멈췄다. 인부들은 일제히 스산함을 느꼈다. 지지대가 쓰러진 곳에는 여자가 쓰러져 있었다. 아니 쓰러져있기 보다는 '널부러져' 있었으며 머리가 없었다. 인부들은 그녀가 식당에서 일하던 여자임을 한 눈에 알아 볼 수 있었다. 그녀의 목에서부터 흘러나오는 붉은 피는 바닥을 흥건히 적시며 옆의 시멘트 반죽을 돕고 있었다. 사람의 몸에서 저토록 많은 피가 있는지 처음 알았다. 잘려진 목에서 선지같은 걸 몇 번 쏟아내고야 피가 멈춘듯 했다. 작업 반장과 인부들의 손발은 부산했다. 손발이 이렇게 잘 맞아보기도 처음이었다. 진작 이렇게만 일했으면 하는 생각이 들 정도였다. 아무튼 완벽하게 처리했다. 하지만 반나절 이상 뒤져 보아도 그녀의 머리만은 도저히 찾을 수 없었다. 결국 그들은 머리가 없는 시체를 시멘트에 굳힌 채 폐기물 처리장으로 보내 유기시켰다. 그 자리의 사람들 말고는 아무도 모를 일이었다. 그러나 그 사건 이후에 작업의 진행이 늦어지기 시작했다. 갑자기 인부들이 다치기 시작한 것이다. 그리고 귀신이 돌아다닌다는 소문이 생겼다. 그러던 중 인부 하나가 4층에서 떨어진 작업 도르래에 깔려 압사 했다. 전신이 으깨졌지만 머리는 멀쩡했다. 계속되는 사고와 귀신소동으로 작업이 마비되자 작업반장은 결국 경찰에 자수했다. 몸이 없는 머리가 나타난다는 소문은 계속되었지만 공사는 우여곡절 끝에 완성되었다. 그리고 화단에서 그녀의 머리가 발견된 건 개학식 이후였다. 2015 English= 12. Find My Body for Me The weather was so hot that it made it hard to breathe and the cicadas would not stop chirping. The foreman in charge of construction to connect the New Building to the Old found everything irritating. In his opinion, it was a pointless project but he wasn’t going to complain since it was paid work. The sun blazed even hotter after lunch and heat waves rose off the asphalt. The workers protested that it was too hot to work. The foreman was both jealous and spiteful of the brash attitude of the workers. However, he agreed it was too hot to work. The foreman ordered his workers to take a break. No progress was being made anyways and if a worker happened to get heatstroke, it would just make matters worse. Everyone found a spot in the shade and slept soundly. Then something happened while everyone was deep in sleep. A loud cracking sound echoed around campus. It sounded like the scaffolding had crashed through the safety net. Still drowsy from their nap, the workers paid no attention to it, and went back to sleep. It was a different matter for the foreman. If there was indeed a problem with the safety net, it would be his responsibility. He yelled at his workers to check out the safety net but they pretended like they didn’t hear him. Deeply annoyed, the foreman realized that he had to check it out himself. The workers, who were debating whether to get up or not, were glad that the foreman had left without them. Suddenly, the foreman yelled and then was cut off, leaving an eerie silence. The workers jumped up and rushed to the foreman. The foreman was frozen in shock, staring at a terrible sight. Where the scaffolding had fallen through the safety net, was the dead body of a woman. The woman’s corpse had no head. The foreman and the workers instantly recognized the dead woman as someone who worked in a local restaurant. From the chopped stump of her neck, dark red blood was spewing out, soaking into the ground. The foreman and the workers kept their mouths shut and moved quickly. It was the first time they had worked together so harmoniously. Despite searching everywhere, they could not find the missing head. In the end, they buried the body in cement and sent it to a waste facility. It seemed like they did a perfect job covering up what had happened. No one would ever know what had happened aside from themselves. For some reason though, strange accidents kept on happening after the incident. Workers were injured much more frequently than before. This slowed progress on construction, and a rumor spread among the workers that there was a ghost at the site. The foreman fumed with anger and ordered his men to keep their mouths shut. Then, a pulley fell from the 4th floor and crushed a worker to death. While his body had been mangled by the pulley, his head was strangely unharmed. The foreman became terrified and decided to turn himself in to the police. Even then, rumors persisted that a floating head could sometimes be seen. Eventually, the construction work was completed despite the slow progress. When the school reopened after summer break, they were shocked to find the woman’s head in the garden. They say that the head looked as if it had just been cut off of the body, despite the fact that it had been out in the heat of the summer for weeks. |-|Korean= 12. 내 몸을 찾아줘 숨도 쉬기 어려운 한 여름의 날씨였다. 매미는 왜 저리도 울어 대는지.. 여름 방학 내에 학교 구관과 신관을 연결하는 다리의 공사를 끝내기로 한 작업반장 입장에선 그 모든것이 짜증났다. 그가 보기엔 별 실용성 없어 보이는 공사였지만, 돈 받고 하는 일이라 뭐라 할 수도 없었다. 점심시간이 지나자 한낮의 태양이 이글거리며 맹위를 떨쳤다. 달궈진 시멘트 바닥 위로 아지랑이가 아른거렸다. 인부들은 다들 더워서 일을 못하겠다며 아우성이었다. 배 째라는 식으로 속 편하게 나오는 그들이 얄밉기도 하고 한 편으론 부럽기도 했다. 하긴 자기가 생각해도 덥긴 더운 날씨였다. 어차피 일의 능률도 나오지 않는데다, 혹시라도 더위에 쓰러지는 사람이 나오면 더 골치 아프겠다는 생각에 작업반장은 낮잠을 지시했다. 모두가 그늘에서 단잠을 즐기기 시작했다. 다들 꿀 같은 오침을 즐기고 있을 때였다. 작업 현장 쪽에서 우지끈하는 소리가 들렸다. 안전망을 쳐놓은 몇 개의 지지대가 쓰러진 것 같았다. 한참 잠에 취해있던 인부들은 곁눈을 떠서 살짝 보고는 대수롭지 않게 다시 잠을 청했다. 그러나 작업반장은 속 편하게 계속 잘 수가 없었다. 형식적인 안전망이기는 했지만, 무슨 문제라도 생기면 자기 책임이 될 것이었다. 그는 인부들에게 가서 안전망을 확인하라고 난리를 쳤지만 아무도 들은 척하지 않았다. 속이 탄 작업반장은 혼자라도 수습할 생각으로 지지대가 쓰러진 곳으로 향했다. 인부들은 일어날까 말까 하다가 작업반장이 현장으로 향하자 옳다구나하는 생각에 더 누워있었다. 그런데 갑자기 계속 들려오던 작업반장의 욕설이 뚝 끊겼다. 누가 깨운 것도 아닌데 인부들은 일제히 일어났다. 등골이 서늘해지는 느낌이었다. 작업반장은 끔찍한 광경 앞에 얼어붙어 있었다. 지지대가 쓰러진 곳에는 여자의 몸뚱이로 보이는 것이 널브러져 있었다. 머리가 없는 여인의 시체였다.작업반장과 인부들은 그녀가 식당에서 일하는 여자임을 한 눈에 알아 볼 수 있었다. 잘린 목에선 검붉은 피가 울컥울컥 쏟아져 바닥을 적시고 있었다. 작업반장과 인부들은 입을 굳게 다물고, 부산하게 움직였다. 손발이 그렇게 잘 맞아보는 것은 처음이었다. 현장은 완벽하게 처리된 것처럼 보였다. 그 자리의 사람들 말고는 아무도 모를 일이었다. 그런데 그 사건 이후에 공사현장에선 갖가지 사고들이 빈번하게 일어나기 시작했다. 인부들이 다치는 일도 점점 늘어났다. 때문에 공사는 점점 더 늦어지고 인부들 사이에선 귀신이 돌아다닌다는 소문도 나돌았다. 작업반장은 불같이 화를 내며 인부들의 입을 단속시켰다. 그러던 중 인부 하나가 4층에서 떨어진 작업 도르래에 깔려 압사 당하는 사고가 발생했다. 시체는 전신이 으깨졌지만, 이상하게도 머리만는 멀쩡했다. 겁에 질린 작업반장은 결국 경찰에 자수했다. 그 뒤로도 몸이 없는 머리가 나타난다는 소문은 계속되었지만 공사는 꾸역꾸역 끝이 났다. 그리고 여름방학이 끝난 개학식 날, 화단에서 여인의 머리가 발견되어 학교가 발칵 뒤집혔다. 여인의 머리는 그 더운 여름 날씨에도 불구하고, 몸에서 떨어져 나간 순간의 모습 그대로 생생했다고 한다. Further Notes Gallery 2001 ghost_story_12_location_2001.png|Location of the ghost story in the original game. ghost_story_12_2001_pg1.png|Page #1 ghost_story_12_2001_pg2.png|Page #2 ghost_story_12_2001_pg3.png|Page #3 ghost_story_12_2001_pg4.png|Page #4 2015 Screenshot 2016-03-15-22-28-09.png|Page 1 Screenshot_2016-03-15-22-28-26.png|Page 2 Screenshot_2016-03-15-22-28-33.png|Page 3 Screenshot_2016-03-15-22-28-41.png|Page 4 Screenshot_2016-03-15-22-28-48.png|Page 5 Screenshot_2016-03-15-22-28-55.png|Page 6 Screenshot_2016-03-15-22-29-02.png|Page 7 Screenshot_2016-03-15-22-29-09.png|Page 8 Category:School Ghost Stories Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents